The Apparition - Dire Love
Daniel was always a very polite, kind nurturing fifteen-year-old boy. He was tall, for the most part built slender, had brown hair, and soft blue eyes. His skin was a tan shadow of the sand color that was the shade of human skin. He typically wore a t-shirt and jeans. His girlfriend Jackie, he had met a year or so ago at the local town fair. Jackie was tall, brown-headed, and had green eyes. Her skin was a deep tan and she was built lean and slim. It was upon chance that the two of them met when they bumped into each other trying to get onto a ride. For a long time they spent getting to know each other in the old town of Walton... Right now, the sat on a bench in Town Square, watching people go by. "So are you coming to my sister's birthday party tonight?" asked Daniel. "I'd love to, but my brother is sick and our parents our out of town, sorry" Jackie said. "It's fine" Daniel reassured her. The two of them went on talking about schoolwork, other people, and eventually got onto the topic of the town, the mayor and so on. Once they were finished, they parted and went home. Jackie went to care for her sick brother and Daniel went home to accompany his sister at her party. The next day, Daniel and Jackie met in his bedroom. Daniel had been reading a book when she walked in, he placed it on his bookshelf when she arrived and put all of his attention to her. "Hi" she said, sitting down next to him on the bed. "So how was the party yesterday?" "Good" Daniel replied. "All of Melissa's friends came" "Good" Jackie replied. After a moment of conversation and small-talk, they both seemed to vanish into silence. They both looked at each other, Jackie growing a grin on her face. She leaned towards him and for a moment they both kissed. However, when Daniel tried to move away from her, she grabbed his head, keeping him in one spot. He couldn't breathe the longer she held him in the air-less kiss. He kept trying to move away, but her grip was so firm that he couldn't, not even by using his own arms and legs, he couldn't remove her. He screamed in his mouth. He glanced over, seeing a glance of a black dressed figure in the room, but he only saw a small portion of it behind Jackie's face. After several more moments, Daniel finally stopped moving and stopped breathing. Jackie slowly parted her lips from his, and looked down at him as he fell back... dead. She looked back at the figure which was now wearing a deep hood. The woman nodded and finally... Vanished... leaving Jackie to wonder. She had to leave before Daniel's parents arrived and his sister got home from school in an hour. She stood up, left the room and locked the door from the inside behind her. Although she knew that this would not stop the law enforcement. She left the house and was... gone... Category:Disappearances